Slipped Away
by KeNsHiNs GuRL
Summary: Takes place after the series. Meryl and Milly are at a karaoke bar, and Meryl decides to sing. REALLY kawaii song and surprise (to her) at the end. R&R .


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, Avril Lavigne's song 'Slipped Away', or the art of karaoke! Please dont sue me.  
  
(A/N: This takes place after the series. There will be no Wolfwood-magically-appearing-and-coming-back-from-the-dead crap that annoys me so much. Happy reading!!! .)  
  
---------  
  
Milly and Meryl were at a karaoke bar. Why? Who knows. Anyways, Milly was having fun chatting and eating pudding while Meryl was sitting at their table, watching the karaoke events.  
  
Milly walked over to Meryl, still eating her pudding, and said, "You know, I think you should go up and sing something. You have a great voice!" Meryl blinked up at Milly. She considered it for a moment. "You know... you're right. I think I will." She smiled at Milly and walked up to the DJ. She told him her song and got on the stage. Milly gave her an encouraging smile and mouthed, "Good luck!" Meryl smiled back, and when she heard the music starting, she concentrated on the lyrics and prepared herself.  
  
"Na na  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I miss you  
  
Miss you so bad"  
  
Milly knew immediately who she was thinking about. Vash.   
  
"I dont forget you  
  
Oh its so sad.."  
  
And it was true; Meryl WAS thinking about Vash. She missed the idiot and it drove her crazy. Besides herself, only Milly knew the truth.  
  
Meryl was in love with Vash the Stampede.  
  
"I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly"  
  
Little did she know, but Vash could ACUTLALY hear her. He was standing at the doorway, eyes wide open, just listening. (Yes, folks, that means that Vash has come back. )  
  
"The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it  
  
Wont be the same  
  
Oh.."  
  
Meryl knew in her heart that she wouldnt be the same, things wouldnt be the same, after Vash left. This time she missed him too much for it to be the same when he came back, unlike the other times, when she knew it would happen. This time, she actually felt unsure for the first time that he would come back to them...that he would come back to her.  
  
"I didnt get around to kiss you  
  
Goodbye on the hand"  
  
She also knew that she didnt want to just say goodbye and mean it. She wanted to show him that she meant it, that she loved him.   
  
"I wish that I could see you again  
  
I know that I cant"  
  
She wanted nothing more than to see him, even if it was just a glance at him; she wanted to see with her own eyes that he was alive. But that wouldnt happen until he came back...if he came back.  
  
"I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it  
  
Wont be the same  
  
Oh.."  
  
She remember every detail and every emotion she felt when he left. All the sadness, fear, and love. The insecurity and unsureness. Everything. She remembered.   
  
"I've had my wake up  
  
Wont you wake up"  
  
Meryl had woken up to her feelings. She knew she loved him a few days before he left. The way he looked at her with those big, pretty aqua green eyes, his smile, his face, his personality...everything about him.   
  
"I keep asking why  
  
And I cant take it"  
  
Meryl had given Milly hell asking why he left, why she felt this way, why she didnt tell him. She asked her why to all these questions that she already knew the answers, but she wanted to hear them from Milly so she wouldnt know that she wasnt going crazy.   
  
"It wasnt fake   
  
It happened, you passed by.."  
  
For the first few days, she didnt really believe he left. But then a week later she realized he left; not just to go to the bar, not just to go and play with the town children; he left to go on a dangerous quest for his brother, and there was nothing saying that he would come back, except for her and Milly's hopes.   
  
"Now youre gone   
  
Now youre gone  
  
There you go   
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere I cant bring you back"  
  
She also wanted to drag his ass back home from wherever he was, and she probably would if it werent for one thing; she had no idea where he was. It was either he came back or she brought him back; now it felt like she would never have either.  
  
"Now youre gone   
  
Now youre gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere you're not coming back"  
  
In her mind it had settled in; he wasnt coming back. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She wanted him back. She had to tell him, she wanted to tell him, everything. All that she felt and discovered while he was gone. She wanted to smack him repeatedly over the head, but at the same time, she wanted to kiss him full on the lips with all the passion she had.  
  
"The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it  
  
Wont be the same  
  
Oh..  
  
Na na  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I miss you..."  
  
When the song was over and tears were coming more violently than ever and everyone was applauding, some even cheering, she looked up and saw that Vash was standing there.  
  
And he was crying with her. 


End file.
